the_life_of_mocatafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsutomu Warren
Tsutomu Warren, also known as Krankor, Fantönne, Bayrus, and Sinistar (alongside possible others),' '''was the biological son of James Marvel and Mari Warren, sired when the former was possessed by Edward Tamaron. When Marvel was killed escaping from U.S. Military operatives cracking down on his illegal operations, Tamaron transferred himself into Tsutomu, making him his third host. Seizing the title of Kran Kôr, he wandered the solar system until he was forced to land on Titan, the moon of Saturn, where millennia ago, an unknown race of aliens had built a small section of land hospitable to human life. Setting up camp in this zone, Tamaron discovered fuschium, a metal that served as the “ultimate fuel”. With fuschium engines aboard a massive cruiser, he prowled the galaxy for much of the 21st Century, being a pioneering space explorer, who wiped out many alien civilizations, becoming a figure of terror. Near the end of the century, he battled the combined forces of Prince of Space, Captain Future, Captain Jacob Duxmonde, and a time-displaced Doctor Cryptos; the former snuck aboard his ship and triggered an explosion, which destroyed Tsutomu's body and sucked the Tamaron Entity into another universe. Biography The Beginning Tsutomu Warren was born to James Marvel and Mari Warren in late 2021. Mari was of Japanese descent, and therefore Warren himself had an Asian appearance. For reasons unclear, Edward Tamaron, who was possessing Marvel at the time, was under the impression that the boy was the Kran Kôr, or “Immortal with Reaching Hands”, whom was destined to be immortal and all-powerful in the ways of magic. Marvel sought to possess him from the beginning, and had his chance ten years into the boy's life, when the military raided the former NASA lab that was serving as a base for Marvel's Salawan Order of Draco. Tsutomu and Marvel fled but Marvel was badly wounded. Upon the instant of his death, the Tamaron Entity fled his body and jumped into that of Tsutomu. He dispersed the boy's soul, basically killing him, and took control of his physical form. He climbed aboard the space ark that the cult had been building for some time, declared himself the new Master, and escaped. Because of the bosonic circuits that Marvel had perfect years earlier, the ship was able to carry huge amounts of fuel that weighed close to nothing, due to their mass being altered by the circuitry, which affected the Higgs boson. The ship was thus able to get past Mars, though this took a considerable amount of time. During these weeks, Tamaron used magic to slow down the effects of hunger on the crew, so that supplies could last longer. The ship, under Tamaron's control, was decided to be bound for an unknown destination outside of the solar system. Tamaron was under the belief that the full potential of the Kran Kôr—which he slowly began to just refer to as the “Krankor”—would arise in the depths of space, and so he decided to travel as far as possible; assuming that when the Krankor power activated, he could use it to return to Earth. During this time, Tamaron's mind was still addled by incessant drug use, including abuse of sun-piece, and so his theories were not entirely sound. As the ship entered into the asteroid belt, poor navigation on behalf of the ship's crew left it damaged. Fuel was leaking slowly, and they realized they would have just enough time to reach Titan, the moon of Saturn. Tamaron was certain his power could save the crew, and he wondered if perhaps this accident would instill in him the Krankor energy. However, they knew that Titan, like all other bodies in the solar system, was naturally unable to support human life. Thus they were all surprised when the crude sensors aboard the vessel detected a small, mile-wide field of breathable oxygen and suitable gravity. They managed to land—or crash, really—the ship in this small sector, and found that indeed it was completely hospitable to humans. On a hunch, the faint, powdery soil was tested by the crew as possible plantation material, who found that it was actually able to grow Earth-based plants. A colony was formed, and Tamaron declared four months of celebrations in response to this. The resulting parties resulted in several fatalities and instances of sexual violence, which Tamaron reveled in due to his sun-piece induced haze. Later he would regret this, but his mental stability—and his arrogance—were at a peak. Once the celebrations were over, the now effectively insane crew continued to test the strange substance that they called “fuschium” (for its color). They determined, rationally, that its ability to provide a liveable environment for both humans and terrestrial plants was unnatural, and Tamaron wondered if it was some sort of psychoreactive element. Later experiments would reveal that this was the case; whoever had constructed the area had probably purposefully designed the element as be-all end-all solution to any conceivable problem. Flushed with joy, Tamaron decided that this was the power of Krankor, which was from now on to be his only name. Over the course of two years—made possible through the crops grown via fuschium—tests were made to experiment with the upper boundaries of fuschium, and the original ship was enhanced, with engines powered by the metal constructed. Realizing that the metal could theoretically supply thrust on willpower alone, Krankor believed that he could use it to conquer the galaxy. He genuinely believed, even independent from sun-piece, that he was some sort of chosen one, destined to be the Emperor of the Multiverse. In early 2034, Krankor began his career as a space pirate. Fuschium allowed the ship to travel somewhere around the speed of light, enabling him and his crew to leave the solar system with ease. He spent many of the voyages, even in the midst of the violence that resulted, praising fuschium, believing it to be a literal gift of the gods. Enemy of the Galaxy Tamaron had the honor of the being the first human of Earth-Alpha to discover alien life. He also became the first human to ravage alien civilizations. It is never properly stated when he started attacking the civilized planets that he found, but it is implied to be fairly early on in his career. Oftentimes the worlds he found were primitive compared to Earth, and thus easy pickings for him. Using a combination of fuschium powered weapons and magic (the latter hugely enhanced by both the drugs and Krankor's insane power trip), he left planets devastated and loaded his ship—which later became a small fleet—with exotic and unheard-of treasures. It was not uncommon for these treasures to be priceless religious artifacts from the species he attacked, leaving their cultures intact as well as their ecosystems and cities. Over the course of seventeen years, Krankor was unchallenged completely. On many of the planets he paid visits to, he was logged into the mythologies of the cultures as an evil god, receiving many names, including Bayrus, Fantönne, and Sinistar. He was pleased to discover on return trips that altars and temples had been dedicated to him, with worshipers begging for his mercy. Aiding the idea that he was some sort of cruel spirit was the fact that he allowed the sun-piece drug—which he synthesized eventually using fuschium—to corrupt his body, paling his flesh and his hair, and making his eyes sunken, corpse-like, and yellow. In later years he reflected on how many sentient beings he had killed; he always believed that it numbered in the thousands, perhaps the tens of thousands, or even ultimately in the millions. War with Earth In 2051, Krankor decided to obtain vengeance on Earth, blaming its entire population for the wrongdoings inflicted on him in the past. He thus decided to use his fleet to conquer Earth, returning to it for the first time in twenty years. Sending a mass broadcast to all major cities, he threatened to exterminate humanity if they did not surrender to him. The United States replied with a nuclear strike on one of his ships, which enraged him. He thus declared what would be called the Krankor Wars, a nineteen-year period of strife between his band of pirates and the population of Earth. For several months Krankor terrorized the helpless world, striking at large population centers and killing many. During this time Earth was helpless, battling his ships with little more than airplanes, to no avail. Many of the world's countries attempted to find what powered his ships, eventually realizing that the leader of these assaults was not an alien, but a human. They would eventually find it amongst the wreckage of the ship of his that they shot down, which had plunged into the Marianas Trench. Many radio broadcasts were made alerting the people of Earth about the future sites of Krankor attacks. Inevitably, these broadcasts reached out into space. In the depths of the interstellar void, a savior would be found. The Prince of Space was an exile from the planet Yusei. He had dedicated his existence to traveling the Milky Way, in search of injustice to defeat; in many ways, he was akin to the superheroes who had been active on Earth during the 1940s and late 1960s. When the distress calls warning of Krankor reached his ship he decided to intervene; he had already encountered a number of the planets that Krankor had enslaved. He had also been monitoring Earth was some time, allowing it to continue to have its problems, never intervening due to his own ethics; but when he realized that Krankor was a human, he saw that humanity had stepped outside its scope too early, and he would have to do something. Perhaps he was aware that Krankor had begun abusing the fuschium; it remains possible that the inhabitants of Yusei were descended or perhaps “seeded” by the race that had constructed the strange zone on Titan. In early 2052, Prince of Space not only began battling Krankor, but started a campaign to allow humanity to fight him without his aid. To that effect, with the governments of Earth cooperating, the construction of a starship, the [[''UES Hydra|United Earth Ship Hydra]], commenced. The ship would be powered by fuschium, but early on the Prince made sure to make several points that would instill mental blocks in the population of Earth, so that they could never tap into its full potential. The idea of the miracle metal being in the hands of the still-underdeveloped humans was a risky idea to start with. Soon, small fighters could be deployed from Earth, enabling humanity to fight back. With the combined forces of the finest pilots of the Earth and the skilled command capabilities of Prince of Space, Krankor soon had to work hard to subtly steal new converts from Earth, while enhancing his fleet from his secret base on Titan. The war was on. Defeat For the remaining eighteen years of his life, Krankor only continued to amass hatred for both Earth and Prince of Space. He was aware he could use fuschium for anything, it being limited only by his imagination, but Earth's fleet, and the severe brain damage he had given himself with the use of sun-piece, kept him distracted enough so that he was unable to dream up anything suitably violent to use on Earth. The sun-piece in particular became overwhelming. Using his magic, Tamaron was able to continuously manufacture it, but as it warped his mind and eroded his already-crippled sanity, his man-made version of the drug became similarly flawed and distorted, which only hurt him further. He often fantasized about using the fuschium to build a “planet-killer ray” of sorts, but was never able to conjure up the coherence to order its construction, either from his crew or from the metal itself. He had a further setback when he discovered that his magic was unable to affect Prince of Space. He leveled a number of curses and hexes against the Prince, but none of them did a thing. This lent credence to the idea that the Prince was descended from the higher beings that had been responsible for the Titan field. In 2065, more than a decade into the conflict, the UES Hydra ''finally launched, under the command of Captain Jacob Duxmonde. A proud and powerful vessel, the ship was more than a match for Krankor's own fleet, which Krankor himself constantly tried to enhance using the fuschium. As time went on, and his mind degraded further, he was unable to do even this. Yet somehow—through what he later ascribed to cold, undying will—he persisted. His desire to rule the Earth, and to never die, kept him alive and fighting—though perhaps the fuschium aided this as well, translating these wishes into reality. Five years after the ''Hydra ''launched, in 2070, Krankor would sink it. The Titan base had long since fallen, and all that remained of the Order of Draco was lost—only a small crew helped Tamaron manage the sole surviving ship not far from Jupiter. The ship was well defended: Krankor had been enhancing it using pieces stolen from lost ships, and with this one cruiser he had persisted for months. Prince of Space knew that the ''Hydra ''alone could not stand against it; but by this time, he had started training a human apprentice, who would one day, using Yusei machinery, travel time as Captain Future. One of Future's other teachers was a later-day version of himself—one who had had experience with Doctor Cryptos, who had once plagued Krankor in his original form of Edward Tamaron. It was this older Future who traveled with a time-hopping Doctor Cryptos, along with Prince of Space and the crew of the ''Hydra, for the final battle of the Krankor Wars. The clash went as predicted. The two ships were side by side, each inflicting severe damage on each other with energy cannons. Krankor was already planning to launch a magic-based strike on the Hydra ''to destroy it; if it was he who had lost, however, he intended to simply transfer his essence in Captain Duxmonde, whom he had added his growing list of hated enemies. What he did not know what that Cryptos, Future, and Prince of Space had gotten aboard his surviving cruiser, and planned to sabotage it from within. Cryptos and Future disabled the ship's targeting systems and removed the fuschium reactors from the engine bank, leaving it helpless, before they escaped. Prince of Space, meanwhile, was attempting to destroy the main fuschium core of the ship. Despite his immunity to magic, Krankor sensed him aboard the ship, and went off for a final duel. Prince of Space was surprised to find out his nemesis was an ailing drug addict. The two had only seen each other briefly over the course of the war, and Krankor had often projected an illusion-self to disguise his faltering appearance. Despite his weakness, Krankor was still deadly. The pair battled physically for some time, but the much stronger Prince beat Tamaron to a pulp. As he went about continuing to set the explosive, Krankor thought quickly, and left his body. The Tamaron Entity attempted to possess Prince of Space, which caused him to flail, setting off the bomb prematurely. The Prince only had a few moments to set up a Yusei energy shield, while the bodiless Krankor tried to return his corpse; yet, as had happened with his previous hosts, he watched it turn to ashes in the force of the resulting explosion. The destruction of the fuschium was so powerful that it created a wormhole, and both the Tamaron Entity and Prince of Space were taken to Earth-20181. The Krankor Wars were at last over, and Tamaron would spend several decades trapped in a bodiless form, going through sun-piece withdrawal, before entering the body of his Earth-20181 counterpart. Later divination experiments by Tamaron would reveal that he had crippled the ''Hydra. It crashed on Earth, but thanks to the quick action and sacrifice of Captain Duxmonde, no one on the surface was injured, and his crew survived. Tamaron would allow himself the happiness of seeing his foe die, but nevertheless felt shame for losing and failing to conquer the solar system. Personality and Traits As Krankor, Tamaron slipped further into deviancy and madness, to the point where his later forms would feel embarrassment for his actions. He put aside some of his base inhibitions to indulge in unspeakable crimes even before he began his campaign of plundering the galaxy. Krankor felt no qualms with annihilating entire civilizations, even though he was theoretically the first recorded human to contact extraterrestrials. As a result of his grievous actions, many of the civilizations near Earth were fearful of humans for centuries. In control of the fuschium, Krankor was nearly unstoppable, and was only held back by the intense brain damage he received from his drug use. His ability to conjure sun-piece at will became warped over time by ''the use of sun-piece, which only crazed him further. Had he not been a raving drug addict, he could have theoretically reshaped the structure of the entire galaxy by using his magic in tandem with the fuschium. Krankor embraced the idea of being worshipped as a god to the point where he declared himself to be one. With the power of the fuschium on his side, it may well have been the case that he could have been close to such a thing. Because of the powers it imparted onto him, he took it as a symbol, claiming its violet hue marked him as the royalty he was. He truly believed he was destined to be Emperor of the galaxy, if not the entire Multiverse. Though he would tone down this view in his later incarnations, it was in the form of Krankor that Tamaron began to embrace the idea of eternal godhood, as ruler of reality. Trivia * The character of Krankor is expanded and based on the character from the same name from the film Prince of Space. In that film, Ambassador Phantom of Planet Krankor (or simply “Krankor”) is a space pirate who seeks to steal a vital rocket fuel from Earth; he is opposed by the superhero Prince of Space. Just as Krankor in the film seeks to steal a powerful fuel, Krankor in ''The Life of Mocata already has control over such a fuel in the form of fuschium. * Presumably, the four-month orgy held on Titan is a reference to the Marquis de Sade's ''The 120 Days of Sodom''. * Many of Krankor's other names are perceived to be references as well. “Tsutomu” may be a reference to serial killer Tsutomu Miyazaki. “Warren” is a reference to the middle name of Jim Jones. Fantönne could be a reference to the original film character, the ''Phantom ''of Krankor; Sinistar is a link to the 1982 video game of the same name; while the meaning of “Bayrus” has been speculated to be possibly be linked to “Beratis”, one of the alternate names of the “Redjac” entity from Star Trek. Sources and Appearances * ''The Life of Mocata, Volume II ''(mentioned in subsequent volumes)